Mysterious Noises
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: Marty and Alex wake up in the middle of the night to very strange sounds...whatever shall it be? WARNING: More creepy slash...


**A/N It's a tad slashier then the other story....if that icks you out, click the back button and read het instead. Flames about slash will be laughed at. Flames about crappy grammar, spelling...will be grudgingly accepted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex woke with a start, curled up awkwardly on the beach. He instantly felt annoyed. There was sand in his eyes, the ground was too uncomfortable and his stomach was achingly empty. He wanted to go home and be pampered again…but of course it was highly unlikely that would happen.

Wait a second…what woke him up? Why had he suddenly woken up in the middle of the night? Whoever had woken him up WOULD FACE HIS WRATH!

"Hey Alex? Did you hear that?" Came the familiar voice of his best-friend (mental note: _ex_-best friend.)

"I don't know and I don't care. Leave me alone," Alex grumbled turning over.

"Seriously man, I think I heard someone…they sound like they're hurt or something," Marty whispered, trying not to wake the others.

Alex pricked his ears up, listening for the sound. It was coming from the jungle, not so far away. It sounded like a strange mixture between a giggle and a shriek which made Alex shudder a little.

"Let's go see what it is. Somebody might be in trouble," Marty insisted, sounding worried. Groaning with annoyance, Alex got up shaking the sand out of his fur. His mane hadn't had a blow-dry for AGES and it was annoying him greatly. Well…everything at the moment was annoying him greatly…he wasn't a happy kitty and he wasn't planning on quitting his mega-sulk anytime soon.

"C'mon hurry up!" Marty said already trotting up the sand to investigate the noise. Alex followed, his face fixed into a sullen frown.

"Marty it's probably just a bird or something," he growled, eyeing the zebra who was trying to search out the mysterious noise.

"No way Al. It sounds like…like…something bad!" Marty replied hastily. The oh-so-mysterious noise grew louder, the half-giggle-half-scream coming from a place to their left.

Alex had to agree grudgingly with his friend (ex) on this one. It definitely sounded like someone was hurt. Maybe that cute baby lemur was getting eaten by the whossa…fossa…whatever.

"Hello?" Marty called out tentatively towards the leafy, green darkness. There was no reply…except some rustling. Feeling a bit spooked, Alex took a step closer to the zebra.

Marty looked a bit freaked as well, but that didn't stop him from trotting closer to the sound.

"Marty! Come back here! It might be a crazy, jungle monster that eats people!" Alex whispered feeling scared. Marty turned and beckoned the lion to follow.

The darkness was getting him scared and he wanted to go back to the safety of the beach. No…scratch that, he wanted to go back to the safety of New York. Right now!

"Stop laughing…someone's gunna hear us," came a familiar voice from a few metres away.

"But it tickles…"

A minute later Marty and Alex were crashing into a little clearing, looking around for the source of the noise…which they discovered very quickly.

"ARRR!" The two hugging lemurs shrieked.

"ARRR!" The two zoo animals screamed back.

Mart and Alex stared in stunned shock at the King and his right-hand-lemur who were staring back at them, looking very ticked-off at the interruption.

"What are YOU looking at, Giant Pervs?" King Julien snapped. The two zoo animals took a few awkward steps backwards. As they stumbled off, Maurice flipped them off and gave them a look that was anything but nice.

A few minutes later as they were making their way back to the beach the giggle-scream started up again…

"WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Alex yelled over his shoulder.

"CAN YOU BE A LITTLE QUIETER?" Marty added.

There was a pause…

"IT'S MY ISLAND! THE KING CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!" Came the disgruntled reply.

"YEAH GET USED TO IT!"

Back at the beach…Alex and Marty avoided eye-contact…and refused to speak of what the had just seen…

One thing was certain. They were not getting any sleep this night…unless the two lemurs decided to quieten down…which was as likely to happen as returning to New York.

…which meant it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N (Runs away)**


End file.
